Moonshine's Awakening
by ZilverWolfie
Summary: The prolouge to my fanfiction series conserning the Warriors books by Erin Hunter.


Moonshine's Awakening

Based off the books by Erin Hunter, adapted into this form by Elayna Northrup, helped by Ali Flores + Cameron Sasmor, and inspired by the wonderful world of Warriors…

Prologue

"Just a few more moments, Mistyfoot, and then it will be all over," Leafpool mewed to the struggling queen. It was just before moon-high, and three cats were out by the ShadowClan boarder, for something that should not have happened, but always does, had happened. With a heave, Mistyfoot pushed her first kit out.

Leafpool whispered "A tom!" and put it next to his mother. Mistyfoot watched as the little gray tom suckled, but soon another contraction racked her tired frame, and interrupted her moment of peace. With a few more strong pushes, one more kit came tumbling into the world. "This one's a she-cat. And that's it." Leafpool told the now exhausted queen. "What are their names?"

Mistyfoot turned to Tigerheart, who was the kit's father. "What should we name them?"

Tigerheart got up, and padded over to his kits. He looked at one, then the other. "The tom should be Skykit, he was looking up at the sky when he was kitted. You name the she-cat."

Mistyfoot nodded, and look down at her daughter. "What about Moonkit? Her little white patches against her black pelt remind me of the moon in the sky." She looked at Tigerheart, who nodded. She then looked to Leafpool who was staring off into the distance. "Leafpool? What do you think?"

"What?" she asked, as if waking from a daze.

"The kit's names."

"Oh, yes. Skykit, and… Moonkit" she whispered the she-kit's name half to herself, half to Mistyfoot, and half out to the forest. Mistyfoot was puzzled, but said nothing.

When the kits had fallen asleep, Mistyfoot beckoned to Tigerheart. "Take good care of them," she mewed "and I'll see you at the gathering." She licked her kits one last time, chuckling as Moonkit swiped at her with a tiny paw, still fast asleep. "She'll be an excellent warrior, if only she could be for RiverClan…" Sighing and standing slowly up, she nuzzled Tigerheart, and turned away, not being able to watch her kits being taken away.

"I'll tell you everything as soon as it happens, I promise." He said, licking Mistyfoot. Taking Skykit gently in his jaws, he padded away towards the ShadowClan camp.

Leafpool watched as Mistyfoot took off back to RiverClan's territory. Bending down so she could pick up Moonkit, Leafpool hissed softly to the little kit. "You will be special, StarClan has shown me that much, but only they know what will happen to you; or what you will do…"

Gently gripping the she-kit's scruff, Leafpool hurried as quickly as she could, without jolting the kit, to catch up with Tigerheart.

He turned around to meet her. "Leafpool, these kits can't stay in ShadowClan. There are no queens that would nurse them. Please, take them to ThunderClan!" His eyes were glimmering with sorrow and pleading. Even if she wanted to, Leafpool couldn't have refused him.

"Of course, Tigerheart, I'll take them, but you'll have to sneak into the camp with me, I can't carry two kits." She sighed after a moment's hesitation. _More warriors for ThunderClan I guess._

"Thank you, I'm sure Mistyfoot will understand," his eyes now brimming over with gratitude for ThunderClan's medicine cat. "And thanks for helping Mistyfoot with her kitting; who knows what would have happened if you hadn't been there."

"It was nothing; it's my job after all." She smiled, "Now let's get these kits to a warm queen."

Tigerheart agreed, and they set off to the ThunderClan boarder. Traveling in ShadowClan territory was dangerous, and when they were passing the halfbridge by the twoleg path, Leaf pool though she heard something. The two cats quickly slid into hiding. When the coast was clear, Leafpool beckoned Tigerheart on. Other than that, the two cats went through it safely. At the ThunderClan border, Leafpool led Tigerheart carefully around any spots a patrol might be going through.

Just outside of the camp, Leafpool could hear whimpering. "It's a queen," she whispered, "you can go; I'll take it from here." Tigerheart bowed his head, and retreated. Leafpool dug a quick den, and gently placed the kits on top of one another, to keep warm. She padded to the newest kitting queen.

"Sorreltail, it will be fine, just breathe." Leafpool mewed softly to her.

"Leafpool," she whimpered, "Thank StarClan you're…" She convulsed before finishing her sentence.

"Stay calm Sorreltail, just breathe." Leafpool repeated, and Sorreltail nodded. Within a few heartbeats, a kit was born. Leafpool placed a paw on Sorreltail's flank. "There are no more, and this tom… I couldn't get him to breathe, believe me, I tried. Wait, I have something for you. Are you willing to take these kits instead? I know they won't replace you son, but they need a mother.

Sorreltail yowled with anguish, but nodded. "Yes, I'll take them. Where are they?"

Without answering, Leafpool went to retrieve Skykit and Moonkit. _Thank StarClan that they are still alive._ "This is Skykit and Moonkit" she finally said, after the kits were suckling again.

Sorreltail bowed her head. "Thank you for giving me kits when my true one did not live. Perhaps StarClan meant it to be?"

"Perhaps, but when they are done, we need to get you to the nursery. And, please, pretend these kits are yours, no matter what."

"Of course, Leafpool, I'm in your debt."

After helping Sorreltail back to the nursery, telling her she would be back in the morning, and burying the unnamed tom, Leafpool trudged to her den. _What was StarClan trying to tell me about Moonkit? Oh, StarClan, give me another sign! _She yowled in her mind, looking up at the blazing silence of fell into an exhausted sleep, pondering the mystery of Moonkit.

The awakening had begun…

Moonshine awoke in a cold sweat. It was the third time this moon she had had the same dream. Suppressing a shudder, she shook it off.

"Moonshine? Where are you? Firestar wants to see you!" A voice called from outside the warriors' den. _Why would Firestar want to see me? _She wondered. Going out of the den, she found Briarberry waiting for her.

"I'm going Briarberry. Go and get back to your patients." Moonshine told the medicine cat. Padding up to the leader's den, the black and white she-cat meowed her presence, then waited for Firestar's answering call.

"Is that you Moonshine? Come on in, I need to have a word with you." Firestar called from inside his den. When she entered, Moonshine found Firestar, his mate, Sandstorm, and his deputy, Brambleclaw, all sitting together. "Moonshine," Firestar began, curling his tail over his paws in quite the manner his mentor had "You have been a warrior for a since new-leaf now. Two of our kits are ready to become apprentices: Nightkit, and Silverkit. I was wondering if you would like to mentor one of them."

Moonshine was a bit taken back, her own apprentice? "Of course, Firestar, I would be honored to be a mentor to one of those fine kits."

"Then follow us." Firestar said as he padded out of his den ahead of the others. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high-ledge for a clan meeting!" came the well-know yowl, calling all cats around the camp to hear what had to be said. Near bursting with anticipation, Moonshine watched as Silverkit, her different colored eyes sparkling, stepped boldly up to the high-ledge. _I hope she gets to be my apprentice; she'll make a fine warrior one day. I just hope she won't run into any vision problems, I'll ask Brairberry about it later. _Nightkit, on the other paw, shyly stepped up. Moonshine didn't see the other warrior who was to receive the apprentice she didn't. She wondered who it would be. Perhaps Firestar himself?

"Silverkit, step forward," Firestar said down to the kit, and yet again she did as she was asked boldly and proudly, "from this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Silverpaw. Moonshine, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a brave and loyal warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your knew apprentice."

Moonshine and Silverpaw touched noses, and the clan all yowled "Silverpaw, Silverpaw, Silverpaw!"

"Nightkit, step forward," He did so more hesitantly than his sister had, "from this moment, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Nightpaw. Sandstorm, you will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a courageous and trustworthy warrior, teach this important knowledge to your knew apprentice."

Sandstorm and Nightpaw touched noses, and the clan again yowled for the new apprentice, "Nightpaw, Nightpaw, Nightpaw!" And with that, Firestar departed to his den, leaving the new apprentices in the paws of their mentors.

"What are we going to do first, Moonshine?!" Silverpaw's eager voice piped up after the other cats had gone back to whatever they had been doing before the meeting had been called.

"Well," Moonshine said slowly. "Let's begin by going around our territory's border. You must know where they are to properly patrol them"

"Ok!" Silverpaw near yowled, she was literally bouncing up and down.

"Keep your voice down," Moonshine advised her new apprentice "You never know when there could be prey about, or worse, some cat from another clan that is waiting in ambush." Silverpaw didn't reply to that, so Moonshine was confident the message had sunk in, even if she had only said it once. _If she can learn everything this fast, then it will be a breeze to train her. Maybe her name should have been Breezepaw instead?_

Padding out of the thicket tunnel, mentor and apprentice strengthened the friendship that would carry them through the hard times that had yet to come, but would indeed come. And very near in the future at that…

"Do you smell that?" Moonshine asked her apprentice as they neared the ShadowClan border."

"It smells like crow-food and fox dung!" Silverpaw responded, using a paw to try to cover her nose.

"It's the ShadowClan border. Across it, is ShadowClan's territory. They are easily the nastiest cats at the lake. Take care that you don't cross paths with them."

"Ok, but can we leave now? I think my nose is going fall off!"

Moonshine chuckled as she led the little she-cat to the WindClan border.

"Now, can you hear anything?"

"Yeah, I can hear the wind rushing across the ground."

"Excellent, this is WindClan's territory. They are swift and nimble in battle; take care when you fight them that they don't jump up from behind you. Now, I'd show you RiverClan as well, but we'd have to cross WindClan's territory to do so, and you'll see them when we go to a gathering anyways. And it's time to return to camp, come on Silverpaw!" Moonshine finished, flicking her tail at her apprentice to follow.

Back at camp, Moonshine dismissed Silverpaw to go play with the other apprentices, telling her to meet her at sun-high the next day for some hunting lessons. She watched as the silver furred apprentice almost went back to the nursery. She stopped short, however, and started padding in the correct direction of the apprentices' den. Looking to the fresh-kill pile, Moonshine spotted Briarberry. Selecting a plump squirrel, she called to the medicine cat.

Glancing in Moonshine's direction, Briarberry finished speaking to whomever it happened to be, then she came and sat by Moonshine. "How'd it go with Silverpaw today?" she asked.

"It went well; she's going to be a fine warrior when she grows up. I'm just worried about her eyes." Moonshine confided, taking a bite of the squirrel. Remembering her manners, she offered some to Briarberry.

"No thanks." she shook her head at the offer, "I just ate with Jayfeather, just before you got back actually. And what are you worried about? Silverpaw was nice and healthy as a kit, and she still is for that matter."

"Yes, but her eyes are two different colors, I never really noticed before toady. I'm just worried about her."

"Well, she can see right?" Briarberry asked as Moonshine nodded, "She can hear?" again, a nod "Then what are you worrying about? I can see no problem with her, she's just different. Not unlike you Moonshine…"

The cat in question was just about to ask her what she meant, when a glassy-eyed stare over took the medicine cat. After a few moments, Briarberry shook her head, and mewed "I have to go, see you later Moonshine!" Then, without waiting for an answer, she pelted off to the medicine cat den.

_What was that all about?_ Moonshine wondered after she muttered a goodbye to the empty air. Finishing the squirrel, the black and white warrior wondered what she should do. She spotted Silverpaw asleep in a patch of sunlight, smiling to herself; she remembered what it had been like her first day as an apprentice. She had slept so deeply that night, everyone had thought that she had died. Only her mumblings at them all to go away and let her sleep proved that she still lived. Laughing to herself, Moonshine decided to go for a walk in the woods. Padding out of the thorn tunnel and up the steep path, she slipped out into the green leafy sea.

Padding through the forest always calmed Moonshine. Her paws took her near the ShadowClan border for some reason. She was happy to following along with their plan, until a rustling in the bushes made her stop in her tracks. Hiding in the ferns, she saw a ShadowClan cat creeping into ThunderClan territory. Moonshine recognized the cat as Snowbird; she had seen her at one of the gatherings.

Leaping out of the bushes, Moonshine hissed "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory? Get your mangy crow-food eating hide out of here!" Unsheathing her claws for effect, Moonshine swiped at Snowbird, missing her muzzle on purpose by a whisker's breath.

"Please," Snowbird mewed softly "I need to see my kits!"

"What kits? All kits in this place are ThunderClan." Moonshine spat back. "Not ShadowClan."

"No, really, two of my kits are here! I must see them."

"Get out of our territory!" the ThunderClan cat yowled as she launched herself at Snowbird. The ShadowClan warrior turned tail and fled. "And stay off!"

Her good mood ruined, Moonshine stomped back to camp. She saw Lionblaze sitting by the warriors den, and decided to talk to him.

"Hey, Lionblaze!" she greeted the golden warrior.

Lionblaze looked up from grooming himself. "Oh, hello Moonshine. How's Silverpaw doing? I heard she was apprenticed today, wish I hadn't missed it. I was on patrol over by the WindClan border."

"She's doing well. I showed her the ShadowClan and WindClan borders, and we're going hunting tomorrow."

"Oh, you're her mentor. I'd hope you would be. Who's Nightpaw's?"

"It's Sandstorm. And, Lionblaze, I was taking a walk by the ShadowClan border when some she-cat crossed over."

"What? Who was it? They need to be taught a lesson." He hissed as he bristled a little.

"I think it was Snowbird, she was moaning about seeing her kits or something. I told her to get lost; all the kits here are ThunderClan."

"Oh," Lionblaze mewed quietly, his fur laid flat in an instant, like he had been drenched with water. "Well, I have to go… Brambleclaw is about to organize a hunt, I'll go volunteer again. If you see Silverpaw or Nightpaw, tell them I want to see them later."

"Sure, good luck." Moonshine replied. _What has gotten into everyone today? First Brairberry, then Lionblaze running off like that. _She thought as she yawned. _Ah well, I think I'll go to sleep. Today was a tiresome day, and I better be fresh for Silverpaw tomorrow._

Padding to the warriors' den, Moonshine saw her apprentice and Nightpaw. Sitting and talking together. "Lionblaze wants to talk to you two later; he's on patrol right now, so just keep an eye out for him." She turned away before ether one could say something, but she heard Nightpaw's little mew of thanks anyways.

Curling up in her nest, Moonshine fell into a slumber filled with dreams…

The next morning, Moonshine awoke refreshed, regardless of the repeating dream. She was still frightened by it, and felt that no matter how many times she'd see it, she still would be. Noticing that the fresh-kill pile was low, she decided to skip eating until she and Silverpaw came back, if they caught anything that is. First time hunters weren't known for success.

Going to the apprentices' den, Moonshine called for Silverpaw. The little she-cat came promptly out, and asked: "What are we going to do today Moonshine? Are we going to go and practice fighting? Look what I learned yesterday!" She crouched down in a ready position, ran behind Moonshine, and leapt onto her back. She had her claws out a little so she could hold on, but not out enough to hurt her mentor.

"Very good, Silverpaw," Moonshine praised her apprentice after Silverpaw had hoped off her back, "But no, we aren't going to the training hollow today. We are going to go practice hunting near the WindClan border. Lots of prey likes to live there in green-leaf. Let's go."

"Can Nightpaw come with us?" Silverpaw asked suddenly.

"If Sandstorm says it's ok, then sure he can." Moonshine said, looking around for her. However, she was nowhere to be found. "Guess she's on patrol or something. Sorry Silverpaw."

The apprentice said nothing as she and her mentor padded out of the camp, and into the woods.

When they were near the border, Moonshine showed Silverpaw the proper way to hunt, then turned her loose to look for prey. She showed natural abilities of being able to creep through the underbrush without a sound. Soon, a little yowl sounded, and Silverpaw returned with a thrush clamped firmly in her jaws. It dragged against the ground however, for it was as big as the cat that had killed it!

"Always remember to give thanks to StarClan and to the prey for its life. Once again, wonderful work, Silverpaw, not many apprentices catch things on their first hunt. And a thrush at that! One could think you were a senior warrior. We can go back to camp now; this will feed a few hungry cats."

Silverpaw beamed, and carried the thrush proudly in the direction of the camp, her tail held high in the air. As to not be out done, Moonshine managed to find a couple mice on the way back, in case nobody else had any luck.

By the time they reached camp, she could see that Silverpaw was straining to carry the thrush. Moonshine had offered help, but the apprentice had refused. Placing it at the top of the fresh-kill pile, Silverpaw stood back to admire her catch.

Briarberry came out of the medicine clearing, and saw Silverpaw with her thrush. "Did you catch that all by yourself?" She mewed in wonder." Silverpaw nodded. "Well, well, well. I'd say that that was excellent. And I know that this pales in comparison, but the elders have been complaining about their nests. Nightpaw has already gathered some moss and what not, and he's still over there. If it's all right with your mentor, could you go and help him?" She glanced at Moonshine.

"Yes, I've been meaning to tell you to do that. Off you go." Moonshine agreed, watching Silverpaw sprint off to go help her brother.

"Your apprentice is doing very well," Brairberry commented after the apprentice was out of ear-shot, "you must be a good mentor."

"Aw, I'm not sure about that, I think she just has talent." Moonshine purred as she bowed her head in embarrassment.

"If you say so," Brairberry laughed, "but it could be both. And, before I forget, Firestar told me to tell you, he wants you and Silverpaw to come to the gathering tonight."

Moonshine nodded "When are we to meet?"

"As soon as the moon is in the sky, you'll hear Firestar yowl. See you then!" ThunderClan's medicine cat meowed as she padded away to her den.

"See you," Moonshine muttered, going to the elders' to tell Silverpaw about the gathering.

"Great!" she said "Nightpaw and I are almost done with the elders' nest, just Mousefur's nest and we're done."

"Good, just make sure you make sure pack it with extra moss. She gets really grumpy if she thinks it's too hard."

"All right, thanks…" Nightpaw muttered, keeping his head bowed.

"And Silverpaw, Firestar wants you to go to the gathering tonight. I'm not sure about you Nightpaw…" she stopped herself as Sandstorm, Nightpaw's mentor, padded up to them.

"Nightpaw," Sandstorm said, "Firestar has told me to tell you that you will also be coming to the gathering. Prepare yourself."

"Yes Sandstorm." Nightpaw replied, and with that, Sandstorm walked away again.

Later that night, Moonshine heard Firestar's yowl calling his warriors to him. He spoke the names of the one who would go, and the ones who would stay to guard the camp. Leaving the camp, the ThunderClan cats began to race through the forest like lightning, the very partner to their namesake. Moonshine looked for Silverpaw, and was surprised to see the apprentice keeping pace next to her. _She is a strong one,_ Moonshine thought, _but what will her limitation be? _

Soon they arrived in WindClan's territory, and Firestar reminded them to walk within three tail-lengths of the lake. Most of the warriors knew this, so he had said it only for the benefit of the ones who hadn't been to a gathering before. The ThunderClan cats met up with WindClan, and they traveled together to the log that served as the bridge to the clans' gathering place. Moonshine had heard stories that Mudclaw, Tallstar's deputy before Onewhisker, now Onestar, had been crushed under there. _What a horrible way to die,_ she shuddered, _even for a horrible cat._

After the WindClan cats, led by Onestar, had crossed the bridge, Firestar began to lead his clan across. Moonshine made it across without incident, as all the other cats in her clan did. Close behind them was ShadowClan, with Blackstar, ShadowClan's leader, out in front. Firestar had his clan pause for a moment, then, with a flick of his tail, led them in a charge into the clearing where the cats would sit and listen to the leaders' reports. RiverClan was already there, loosely gathered around the tree Leopardstar, leader of RiverClan, sat waiting below it for the other leaders.

Moonshine could never get over just how many cats were in all the clans combined together. She wandered around, saying hello to those that called her name, and stopping to chat with a few cats before moving on. She saw Lionblaze having a quiet talk with Snowbird. _Probably just asking her why she was on our territory._ She noticed that Snowbird's shoulders were hunched, and she look extraordinarily sad, considering that there was no reason to. _Is she still going on about the kits?_ Moonshine asked herself, _I wonder…_ she shook her head. Thoughts like that weren't going get her anywhere.

When the leaders all gathered, leapt up onto the tree, and enough talking had been done, Leopardstar yowled "Let the gathering begin!" The cats of all four clans turned their attention to the leaders, and a few even came out from the forest. "Would you like to go first tonight Blackstar?"

Blackstar nodded, and stepped up. "ShadowClan is doing well; we have plenty of prey and kits. There are two new apprentices with us tonight, Pinepaw and Starlingpaw." That cats yowled in welcome as Blackstar stepped back, allowing Onestar to take his place.

"WindClan is also doing well, but the rabbits begin to hide as Leaf-bear approaches. We have no new apprentices, but a new warrior. Swallowtail, stand up." The warrior did so, and the assembled clans greeted her. Onestar stepped back, and Leopardstar took his place.

"RiverClan does well, there are fish in the river, and our clan is strong!" this was met by a deafening roar of agreement form RiverClan. Leopardstar had to flick her tail at them several times to make them stop. She stepped back and Firestar took the stand. If he was annoyed at being last, he didn't show it.

"ThunderClan has two new apprentices, Silverpaw and Nightpaw." The clans meowed their approval, but one mew lasted a second longer that the rest. Moon-shine thought she knew who it was. _Now I'm just jumping to conclusions. There is nothing to suggest that… _She left off scolding herself, for she noticed that the gathering was braking up. She got up, and padded after the rest of her clan.

About half way back to camp, Briarberry ran up next to her.

"You look troubled," the medicine cat panted, "anything wrong that I can help with?"

"No, Briarberry, I'm fine." Moonshine lied. In truth, she was itching to tell the medicine cat about her suspicions, but knew it was not the right time. _Perhaps it never will be. Only time can tell._

"If you're sure." Briarberry finished, as if she knew Moonshine was lying to her. But if she knew, she gave no sign of it.

Back at camp, Moonshine went straight to the warriors' den, exhausted yet again after the day. No one else was in there; they all wanted to know what had happened at the gathering. Even when other cats came in, they didn't bother Moonshine, for she had been asleep since her head hit her paws.

Moonshine was running from something, an unknown evil that plagued her in her dreams, night after night. She ran on and on through the drenching rain, but no matter how hard she forced her legs to move, she could get no farther away from the thing that chased her. In fact, it got closer to her with every painful breath she took. She wanted to look back, but cannot. Eventually, she is able to turn her head to look behind her. What she sees, she can never believe, no matter how many times she sees it. Her vision is cut short however, for she trips on a trees root and falls. She twits around, trying to get up, but the thing is lunging for her, aiming for her throat. A flash of gray is seen, and a voice familiar yet not calls out "Run, Moonshine! I'll hold them off." A piercing yowl rips through the air, and Moonshine jolts awake, it is the same night after night.

Awaking with a start, Moonshine shook the dream off and padded out of the den to stretch. She found Silverpaw already up, and going towards the fresh-kill pile. Seeing her mentor, Silverpaw called her over, intending to share a meal with her.

"Morning, Moonshine." Silverpaw meowed after they had finished, "What are we going to do today?"

"Well," Moonshine mumbled around her last bite, "I thought we would go to the training hollow to do some battle practice. One can never be too ready should a rival clan attack."

"Ok!" Silverpaw chirped, almost exactly like the thrush she had caught, with excitement.

At the training hollow, Moonshine showed Silverpaw a few battle moves. The latter practiced them with gusto, beginning to master them. When Moonshine saw her apprentice was beginning to tire, she called a halt.

"You did a good job today, Silverpaw, much better than when I was an apprentice." Moonshine said, panting slightly from their mock battle.

"Thanks Moonshine. I practice a lot, even when you don't tell me too. I want to become the greatest warrior ever!" Silverpaw replied, her voice rising until she was shouting at the end of her sentence.

"Calm down Silverpaw, you will in good time." Moonshine gently chided her apprentice. _Always the loud one_ she thought fondly _I wonder where her destiny will take her. Will she be a deputy? Or even a leader? _Moonshine wondered about these questions and many more on her way back to camp with her bouncing apprentice.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar began the ancient warriors' ceremony.

"I do." Silverpaw replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silverheart. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Firestar finished, and leapt down to lay his chin on the new warrior head. In return, Silverheart licked his shoulder.

"Silverheart, Nightfang, Silverheart, Nightfang!" the clan yowled, welcoming both their new warriors.

Back on the high-ledge, Firestar silenced them "Our new warriors shall keep a silent vigil tonight while we rest well in the knowledge that they are protecting us."

"Congratulations you two!" Moonshine said when it was her turn to speak to the new warriors. They only nodded, as their silent vigil had already begun. Moonshine was impressed that Silverheart was able to keep silent at all. _How she has changed since that bouncing ball of fur I was given to mentor just a few moons ago._

Retiring to the warriors' den, it was the first night that Moonshine was not plagued with her dream.

In the morning, Moonshine awoke more refreshed than she had been for moons. _I wonder why I didn't dream last night, can't say I miss it though._ She saw Silverheart and Nightfang still on guard duty.

"Go and get some rest. You're going to need it now more than ever." She told them.

"Thanks Moonshine," Silverheart said, her voice cracking from lack of use during the night."It's the warriors' den for us Nightfang!"

"Yeah," her brother replied, still not one for talking. _Some things never change._

As the two new warriors padded off to the den, Moonshine spotted Brambleclaw. She went over to him, meowing a greeting.

"Morning Moonshine," he said as he looked up, "Care to lead the dawn patrol?"

"Sure, who shall I take with me?"

"Whoever you want." He replied, a little gruffly.

Moonshine shook her head, and looked around for someone to fill up her patrol. She saw a few warriors coming out of the den, and asked them. They agreed, and she led them out into the forest. They renewed the scent markers at the WindClan boarder, and met no opposition.

By chance, Moonshine stumbled upon a mouse nest, and they were able to catch a few to bring back to camp to stock up the depleted fresh-kill pile.

A few hours later at sun-high, Moonshine stretched out in a pool of sunlight to doze. Through her half closed eyes, she saw Jayfeather and Brairberry whispering together. Their heads were bent low, like they didn't want anyone to hear what they were saying. _That's a little odd, but how should I know about what medicine cats talk about? But still, that is a bit strange… _

"… Silverheart and Moonshine will come to the gathering." Firestar said, completing the list or names." The rest of you stay behind and guard the camp." With that, he led them out into the woods. The trip there was uneventful, for WindClan had left before them.

Across the log bridge, Moonshine thought again about Mudclaw's and his terrible fate. The clearing was packed with cats, and as far as Moonshine could see, it was only two clans. "What did they bring all their warriors for?" she asked Silverheart in hushed tones.

"I don't know," the new warrior replied, "Do they expect a battle? Isn't that forbidden tonight?"

"Yes, it is. What do you think happened?"

Apparently Firestar wondered the same thing, because he led them down into the clearing without his usual pause.

"What's going on?" he asked Leopardstar and Onestar, the other leaders present.

"Tell you when Blackstar gets here." Onestar said, shushing Firestar with his tail, but it was unnecessary, for Blackstar had just arrived, and he had brought all of his warriors too.

With out a word to the other leaders, Blackstar jumped up on the tree and yowled "Let the gathering begin!" All cats turned their attention to him, and Firestar, Leopardstar, and Onestar all scrambled up to sit next to the ShadowClan cat. "Go first, Firestar." He said when all the leaders were up.

Firestar stepped forward "We have two new warriors, Silverheart, who is with us," he paused to let the other cats yowl their greetings, "and Nightfang who could not come. We are doing well." He stepped back allowing someone else to take his place.

"RiverClan is fine, but we have had some problems a half-clan cat." Leopardstar spat the last three words out, showing her contempt. "She has been disloyal to her clan. I have brought her, as well as all my warriors, here tonight because I ask if any of the other clans have any half-clans that have not been faithful to the warrior code." She looked at Blackstar, Onestar, and Firestar, waiting to see if they had any.

Blackstar answered first. "Yes, I too, have had trouble. Not with just one half-clan, but with several. They shirk their warrior duties to go and visit with other clans, and give them free reign on our territory."

Onestar spoke up next. "WindClan has these troubles as well, and I think we should do something about it!" His words lifted the cats of the clans to a near frenzy, and it took all four leaders to calm them down again.

"I have had no trouble," Firestar meowed quietly, "What is all this trouble? You really can't judge all half-clans upon the actions of a few."

"Just like you, Firestar, to side with them and the kittypets they are so much alike. Their very existence is against the warrior code. I say we banish them all!" his words got the cats up in a frenzy again, but the leaders did nothing to stop it, "And any clan that doesn't will be thought of as a common enemy to destroy!" He looked pointedly at Firestar, who bristled a little at him, "Half-clans of Shadow-Clan, you are hear-by banished! If you ever set paw on Clan territory again, you will be killed! Go now, or we will weed you out. You will be given the option of leaving, or being killed. Be gone!"

Leopardstar and Onestar made similar speeches, but no cat dared venture forward. Except the ones who knew that the Clans knew they were half-clan. All the Clans watched as those few padded sadly away from their former clan mates, even though they were insulted and scorned by the ones they once called friends.

No cats from ThunderClan left however, and Blackstar noticed.

"I know you have half-clans somewhere, Firestar, and you better get rid of them, or else the your forest will drown in your blood." With that, he led his clan away, to go and weed out the rest of the half-clans. Leopardstar and Onestar did likewise, until it was only Firestar and ThunderClan left.

Moonshine was shocked by what had transpired before her very eyes. She looked up to the moon, her namesake, and saw that it was hidden by a cloud. StarClan was angry.

"Let's go home," Firestar finally said, leaping down from the rock to lead his clan.

After the reports of what had happened had been told, all the cats of ThunderClan stood horrified.

"We have no choice but to banish the half-clans. Leafpool," Firestar said, calling to his retired daughter, "Can you remember any cats that are half-clan?"

"Yes Firestar, this may come as a shock to you, but there are a few of us." She paused, and looked at every cat. Some of which, she would never see again come dawn. "Lionblaze, Jayfeather. You are half-clan, but I hope you will not be banished," she paused to look at Firestar, who shook his head, "We will hid this secret from the other clans, they need not know. Briarberry, Moonshine, Silverheart. You, too, are half-clan." Gasps rose from the ranks of cats, and Moonshine felt her world crashing down around her.

"That… that can't be right," she choked.

"Yes, it is. I want to see you three before you go, meat me by the entrance to camp before you leave." She nodded to them, and said a few more names. She finished with good-byes, and few cats stumbled past the unhappy trio, muted and stunned by the news. Many of them, including Moonshine, Briarberry, and Silverheart, had not even know they were half-clan.

"How… how could this have happened?" Silverheart asked, her joy at becoming a warrior had been completely shattered.

"I don't know, Silverheart, it just is." Leafpool said, making the three cats jump. I want to wish you a safe journey, and to tell you the stories of your past. Moonshine, you are really the kit of Tigerheart of ShadowClan and Mistyfoot of RiverClan. I helped your mother with your kitting, and took you in when nether of your parent's clans could take you or brother. Just after you two were kitted, I got a message from StarClan, telling me that you would do something that was special, but they would not tell me what that thing was. Although it is a little clearer now, I still don't know what lies in wait for you. " She paused here, and shifted her gaze to Silverheart.

"Silverheart, you would have made an excellent warrior for ThunderClan, I can see that much. You are the kit of Lionblaze of ThunderClan, and Snowbird of ShadowClan."

_That's what she was doing that time I drove her off!_ Moonshine realized, _she wanted to see her kits! Nightfang and Silverheart! Although they were apprentices at that time, she didn't know that, she thought that they were still kits! _

"I was present when you were kitted as well, and I got the same feeling. You too have important things to accomplish." Leafpool paused again, drawing breath. "Briarberry, you are an excellent medicine cat, and always will be. You are the kit of Littlecloud and Cinderpelt, cats of before my time. You, too, have work to do where you are going as well." The retired medicine cat paused for the last time. "All of you will forge a path that others have only dreamed about, and Briarberry, I believe you have something that you should share with your friends here. Yes, I know, don't be so surprised. Jayfeather tells me everything." Leafpool said with a small sad smile. She looked upon the three cats once more, then padded away back to the warriors' den to catch what little sleep she could.

Briarberry looked at her paws for a moment, before looking up at Moonshine and Silverheart. "Moonshine," she began hesitantly, do you remember the day of Silverheart's apprentice ceremony, when I suddenly rushed off without an explanation? Well, I received a prophecy form StarClan that day that involves you and Silverheart. You are the subjects actually… It went like this: 'When the silver moon begins to rise, calamity will strike. Kin will turn against their blood; the halfs will be tossed away like float some in the tide. Only the ones with shining hearts will see what must be done. They must prove to all the warriors' might, they must live to win StarClan's fight, they must begin again to set things right.' You see, I wasn't sure on that say who or what it was referring to, but now I see. The only thing I'm still not sure of, is what we do next…" she looked from Moonshine and Silverheart, silently asking them what they thought.

"I think we should get out of clan territory, then think about this later." Silverheart meowed sensibly, "unless you all want to be killed by Blackstar." She spat his name out, as if it were poison.

"Good idea, but let me go and get some supplies from Jayfeather, StarClan knows what we might run into." Briarberry said, running to the medicine den.

"Come on Moonshine, we have to go." Silverheart whispered to Moonshine as she draped her tail over the other cat's shoulder to guide her away from the memories.

"Moonshine…" a new voice called out. The cat being called turned around, and saw her mother, or who she had always thought was her mother, running towards them. "I'm sorry I never told you," Sorreltail apologized, "but I was under strict instructions from Leafpool not to tell you, or Skypaw." She crossed the remanded of the quarry, and buried her nose in Moonshine's shoulder fur. "I will always love you, and, to me, you are still my kit. And you always will be, no matter what anyone else says." She pulled away, and looked at Moonshine one last time before turning away.

All of a sudden, the clouds that no one had seen gather broke. Rain came down in sheets and waves, drenching the cats waiting for Briarberry, and the lone figure padding out to them. When he got closer, Moonshine could see that it was Lionblaze, Silverheart's father.

"Silverheart," he said, "forgive me for not telling you about your mother. I could never have imagined that a day like this one would come. Just remember, neither of us will ever stop loving you, and I will see you again someday, you are, after all, my kit, strong blood runs in your veins. Please, forgive me…" he laid his head on Silverheart's shoulder in the cat's version of an embrace. Braking away, he trotted past Briarberry who was finally returning from her old den.

"Sorry about that," she mumbled around the wad of herbs in her mouth, "we should get going before we all catch green-cough from this rain." She cast an annoyed eye up to the clouds that hid the sky.

Silverheart nodded, and gently nudged Moonshine's flank to tell her to move. Silently she obliged, for she had been shattered almost beyond repair, and was no more than a puppet on strings right now. Someone could lead her over a cliff and she would not notice.

But when the three cats had traveled a short distance from the camp, Moonshine went mad.

"What are we doing?" she screamed, "We should be back in camp in the warm den! Not out in this rain! Why did they do that to us!? They didn't get rid of Jayfeather or Lionblaze. Was it because we aren't good enough?!"

She continued to rant and rave, as Silverheart conversed with Briarberry. "Can't you do something?" she asked, "Before she tries to do something drastic, like trying to kill Firestar?"

"Yes, get her to eat this." The medicine cat said, holding out a plant stem to Silverheart.

"Moonshine, eat this." Silverheart called to the deranged cat, "it will make you feel better."

"I feel fine!" Moonshine snapped, and was about to say more when Briarberry jumped on her.

"Quick! Make her eat it!"

Silverheart saw what Briarberry meant, and shoved the plant down Moonshine's throat. Almost at once, she stopped struggling, and fell into a deep sleep.

"What did you give her?" Silverheart asked after a moment.

"Just something to knock her out so she would stop shouting." Brairberry said, picking up her wad of herbs again. "Can you drag her away from here? We need to cover some distance before she wakes up." Silverheart nodded, and gripped Moonshine's scruff gently, and began to pull and tug the sleeping cat farther away from the home they could no longer call theirs.

Moonshine awoke warm and dry. For a moment believed she was in the warriors' den along with all her clan mates, but then she remembered all that had transpired. She looked around from where they were staying for the night, a cozy cave facing away from the wind and rain still driving from the clouds above.

"W-where are we?" she asked, still dazed by the effects of the medicine.

"Oh, Moonshine, you're awake!" she heard Briarberry meow with relief, "I thought I had given you too much of the herb is used to knock you out, but I guess I used the right amount."

"Where's Silverheart?"

"She's out hunting, were still in clan territory, so I told her to travels a little out of it," her voice sunk to a whisper barely audible to the cat speaking it, "We aren't ThunderClan anymore…"

Moonshine rose upon to her still unsteady legs, and tottered over to Briarberry. She wrapped her tail around the other cat, trying to comfort her. "We don't need them, and they don't need us. We will be better than them, you'll see." Little did Moonshine know how much of the truth she had spoken.

After Silverheart returned with no fresh-kill to speak of, the three cats decided to continue on their journey out of Clan territory. The rain still poured down upon the unhappy travelers, and soon they were drenched again. Silverheart muttered again about going hunting, and went off in a different direction. Moonshine and Briarberry padded along for a few more minutes, alert for the sounds of Silverheart's return.

"I think that's her coming back now," Briarberry said after the sound of pounding paws had been in the air for a few seconds. The sound was distorted by the wind and rain, so they were totally caught off gaud when a cat from ShadowClan came barreling out of the trees.

"Run Brairberry!" Moonshine yowled, and took off after the medicine cat. Sounds of pursuit came closer and closer, and now matter how hard the two cats pushed their limbs, they could get no further, in fact, the pursuing cats were getting closer with every painful heartbeat. Moonshine looked over her shoulder to see who exactly it was. She caught a glimpse of black fur, and tripped on a tree root hidden in the mud. She tumbled over a few times before stopping to lying near spread-eagle on her back. She tried to scramble back onto her paws to keep running, when the lead cat, Blackstar, pushed off with his powerful haunches. He was aiming for her throat.

Suddenly, a flash of grey streaks in front of her and the voice commands "Run Moonshine! I'll hold them off!" she recognizes the voice this time, it is the voice her ex-apprentice, Silverheart. Briarberry came tearing back to her, and helped her to her paws, together, they start to sprint away from the sounds of battle. Just before they were out of earshot, a piercing yowl rips through the air, chilling Moonshine to her very core. She worried that it might have been Silverheart, but her voice of reason tells her to keep running. Burning with shame, she followed Brairberry closer to the end of the forest, and away from the Clans.

The two exhausted she-cats collapse panting at the fringes of the forest. They lay there for a few minutes, unable to do anything but catch their breath.

When she at last is able to talk, Moonshine gasps: "We need to go back and help Silverheart!"

"No," Briarberry panted, "We will run into Blackstar and his cronies again. We should tell Fire-…" she cut herself off, forgetting that they were not welcome in ThunderClan territory ever again.

"But she could be dying out there!" Moonshine argued, "We have to do something!"

"We can, we can gather some herbs for her when she comes back, she can't be in perfect condition after that battle. Now, I'll need poppy seeds, comfrey…" she walked off muttering herbs beneath her breath, and left Moonshine to follower her or not. She kneaded the dirt with her claws for a second, before chasing after the medicine cat, unable to think of anything else to do.

When they had returned from herb gathering, a bundle of blood soaked silver fur was curled up among the twigs and leaves of the forest floor.

"Silverheart! What happened to you?" Moonshine screamed out the cat's name. In response, the badly wounded warrior weakly raised her head.

"Hey, Moonshine." She coughed, "how… how've you been?"

"What happened to you?" Moonshine asked again.

"I saved… your tail…" Silverheart whispered her sense of humor still present even though she was close to death.

"Yes, but after you told us to run, what happened?"

"I fought them… off… all… all four of them… I didn't… didn't even notice… that I was hurt… until the battle… was over… Blackstar…" she spat out his name again, though it still came out as whisper. "he was… with three others… they came at me from all sides… but me… I gave them something…. to remember me by…" her voice came in even more ragged breaths than before, for she was fighting StarClan. "They… they won't mess… with us anymore…" Silverheart choked out one more sentences, and then slipped into the dark void between life and death.

"Brairberry! Do something!"

"Here, help me then. Chew this into a fine paste." Briarberry instructed, spreading out some cobwebs to try to stop anymore of Silverheart's blood from slipping away.

As Moonshine chewed the herb into a paste, she surveyed Silverheart's wounds. They all looked pretty shallow, except for the long gash down the one side of the silver cat's flank that Moonshine could see. When she judged the paste was fine enough, she looked to Briarberry, asking what to do next.

Catching Moonshine's eye for a moment, Briarberry said "Dribble it into this cut down her side, and be careful, it might hurt her even if she is unconscious."

Moonshine obeyed, and narrowly avoided Silverheart's big paw that had swiped at her head. She finished, and jumped out of the way of the injured cat's flailing paws.

"Don't blame her," Briarberry, said, "she doesn't know that we are trying to help her… In her dreams, she is probably still fighting the other cats. Imagine what kind of warrior it takes to be able to fight off four cats at once! That's like fighting a badger, or a dog single-pawed. Are you sure she was just made a warrior? Because she sure fights like a seasoned one; the strength of StarClan must run through her veins too, no other cat I have met could have withstood injuries like this and even been alive to tell her tale… let alone have the energy to put up any resistance what so ever to being treated."

"I don't know… Leafpool said she had something to do; and your prophecy states at least that much too." Briarberry didn't answer, but continued to treat Silverheart as she prayed to StarClan. Moonshine copied her, and sent a silent prayer to her warrior ancestors. _Please StarClan, let Silverheart stay! Don't let her join the ranks of your Clan yet!_

A few days have passed, and Silverheart still sank in and out of consciousness. Sometimes she whimpered to herself, other times she hissed and growled at the phantoms of her dream. Finally, she woke fully up, and did not go back to sleep.

"Thank StarClan you're still alive!" Moonshine sighed, greatly relieved.

"You didn't think that I would let you off that easy did you?" Silverheart laughed, wincing as her side moved. "How long was I gone for?"

"A few days, but don't worry, nothing fun happened. However, if you can walk, I think you should come and see this."

Silverheart nodded, "I think I can manage a quick walk."

Outside of the tree-root den Moonshine had found after Silverheart had settled enough to move, a gathering of cats from all different clans were assembled around. Some were sharing tongues, sitting and talking, or standing alone, staring off into the depths of the forest.

"What is this?" Silverheart asked, "were did all these cats come from?"

"These are the half-clans," Moonshine explained, "I guess they just needed to feel like they had support, so they all gathered here. Even the bravest cat needs comfort sometimes…"

Later that evening, Moonshine, Briarberry, and Silverheart were talking in the tree-root den.

"I wonder why all these cats have gathered with us," Brairberry said, "I like being with lots of cats, but it feels strange, like a gathering."

"Yes, but you know what," Silverheart meowed, shifting a little to take pressure off her injured side, "it's almost like were a Clan here… not that we do any Clan things, but we are all at ease with each other, and the full moon truce has passed."

"That's it!" Briarberry yowled all of a sudden making the other two cats jump.

"What?" Silverheart hissed, the jump had jolted her side.

"A Clan, the prophecy, 'they must begin again to set things right.' I think StarClan wants us to become a Clan! A Clan of half-clans to show the other Clans that we are just as good as they think they are, 'they must prove to all the warriors' might'.

"Ok," Moonshine said slowly, "but who would be leader of this clan, should this be what StarClan has in mind?"

"You," Silverheart and Briarberry said in unison.

"I mean," Silverheart continued "I'd love to, but I'm a bit impaired right now," she glanced down the length of her body, and flicked her tail moodily. "And Briarberry is a Medicine Cat, so we all know what she's going to do. Plus, you're more experienced than me, even if I was fit for the journey to the Moonpool."

"But what makes you think StarClan wants one of us to be leader? There must be plenty of cats more qualified than me out there." Moonshine wailed quietly, she didn't know what to do.

"Again, the prophecy," Briarberry said quickly, "It refers to you and Silverheart, and since she can't fulfill the leader's roll, it falls to you, Moonshine."

"… Fine, when do we go to the Moonpool?"

"Right now if you want. Silverheart, do you need any more poppy seeds before we go?"

"No, and Moonshine," Silverheart paused to laugh to herself, "that will be the last time I call you that, be careful, and return as a great leader."

Moonshine nodded, and stepped out of the tree-root den, and started off to her destiny.

The journey to the Moonpool was uneventful at best, only once did to two she-cats have to duck into hiding because of a ThunderClan patrol. Moonshine's fur bristled just to look at them; in fact, she was barley to repress a hiss as they passed by. Once their scents had faded into the distance, the two she-cats continued on their journey.

At the Moonpool, Briarberry instructed Moonshine.

"Just lap up a little bit of the water," she said, "but make sure you are lying down, else you might topple into it."

Moonshine nodded, and laid down next to the pool. She lapped at the water, and was startled by its ice-cold touch. It spread throughout her body, until she couldn't feel a thing from her top of her ears to the tip of her tail. Her head slumped forward, and she was thrust into a world of darkness…

Moonshine awoke in a starry clearing, with many, many cats sitting around her in a loose circle. In the front straight in front of her, she could see nine cats. Some she recognized, like Skypaw, her brother that had died moons ago, and a cat that could only be her grandmother, Bluestar.

"Welcome, Moonshine. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

"Yes," Moonshine said, pushing herself to her paws. "I'm ready."

The first cat, a reddish brown tom, stepped up first. "With this life, I give you courage. Use it well in the defense of your clan." He touched his nose to Moonshine's head, and a bolt of shearing pain raged through her like a torrent. She fought to remain on her paws as the urges and emotions of hunts and battles coursed through her entire being.

The second cat, another tom, this time gray with heavily scared ears, took the other's place. "With this life I give you justice. Use it well as you judge the actions of others." The bolt of pain struck again.

"With this life," An old gray she-cat was next. Her face looked like it had been flattened, and was broader than any other cat the Moonshine had seen, "I give you loyalty to what you know to be right. Use is well to guide your clan." Moonshine braced herself for the pain, but to her surprise, it was less than before.

"With this life," a pale kit said, "I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out the duties if a leader." The pain again, but this time Moonshine felt as if she were flying through the forest with incredible speed.

A silver tabby she-cat stepped up, "With this like I give you protection. Use it well to care for your clan as a mother cares for her kits." Pain; and a feeling of ferocity that made Moonshine want to tear the forest apart to protect the ones she cared about.

Next, her brother, Skypaw, came up. Moonshine couldn't think of anything to say, so her eyes spoke for her instead of her mouth. Skypaw nodded, and said "With this life, I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your clan." Pain erupted again, and Moonshine collapsed onto the ground. She managed to struggle up until she was laying in a half hunters' crouch.

An unremarkable tabby she-cat came up, "With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of your Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than you." Pain.

"With this life, I give you love. Use it for all the cats in your care." Moonshine felt a slight tingle of pain, but then a feeling of pure love washed over her that wiped away all memory of pain, sadness, and other ailments.

Finally, Bluestar stepped up. "Since you will be starting a Clan, there was no leader before you. With this life, I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code." At Bluestar's touch, Moonshine near shrieked. This was the worst pain she had ever felt, it was as if a thousand badgers and dogs were tearing into her again and again… But as soon as it had begun, it ended. Moonshine opened her eyes, not realizing that they'd been closed. She saw Bluestar flick her tail, so she rose to her paws.

"I hail you by your new name, Moonstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardian ship of…" Bluestar paused. "What exactly is the name of your clan?"

Moonstar shrugged her shoulders, for she was unable to speak.

"IceClan!" a voice from behind her yowled, she turned her head around to see Briarberry.

"All right then, StarClan grants you guardianship of IceClan. Defend it well; care for the young and old; honor your warrior ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Moonstar, Moonstar, Moonstar!" the assembled cats of StarClan chanted, welcoming the newest leader, and the newest clan.

Moonstar awoke with a gasp, the glittering world of StarClan melted away as reality again crashed around her.

"How do you feel Moonstar?" Briarberry asked as she got up and stretched.

Moonstar coped her, and was surprised at how cramped her muscles were. She didn't answer at first, because she forgot that Moonstar was now her name.

"Moonstar?" Briarberry called again.

_Oh, that's me…_ "What? Yes, I feel fine. A little sore, but otherwise good." She shook out her black and white fur as her muscles began to relax. "Where did IceClan come from?"

"IceClan, in honor of the other leader's icy hearts for banishing us." Briarberry hissed, all of a sudden very solemn, for once, all the humor left her eyes in a flash.

"Well, I like it. Let's get back. Back to IceClan."

Back in the tree-root den, Silverheart had fallen asleep waiting for Moonstar and Briarberry to return.

"Silverheart," Moonstar called to the slumbering she-cat, "wake up, I have something to tell you."

Silverheart mumbled something, Moonstar thought she heard "Flying badgers are taking my squirrel for a ride…"

"What flying badgers?" she poked Silverheart with her nose, and yowled in her ear, "WAKE UP!"

Silverheart jumped, and hit her head on the roof of the den. She landed with a soft thud on all four paws. "What was that for!?" she asked, pawing at her ears to make sure they hadn't been squished. "I was having a nice dream about eating a very large mouse, and you ruined it!"

"I thought you were fighting flying badgers that stole your squirrel and are now taking it for a ride."

"What? Now that's ridiculous. Whoever head of flying-squirrel-stealing-ride-giving badgers?"

"Not me, but guess what? StarClan has granted me nine lives, and now I lead IceClan!"

Silverheart twitched her tail, still annoyed about the manner in which she had been awakened. "Congratulations Moonstar," she said, "What are you going to do now? Do you have any orders for your one and only warrior?"

"Not at the moment no, but can you come outside? I want to address the cats out there."

Silverheart nodded, and followed Moonstar outside. She sat at the base of a big tree that Moonstar had climbed in order to talk with the cats gathered around. "All cats of the Clans, give me your attention!" she yowled, and all the cats turned around and gathered at the base of the big oak tree. "I have just returned from the Moonpool, and have received the nine lives of a leader. I know lead the Clan of IceClan, but I need cats to swell the ranks of said Clan. This is where you come in. Is there any cat out there that wishes to join IceClan?

A cat stepped out from the ranks, Moonstar was pretty sure it was Nightfang, Silverheart's brother. "I will." He said, and went to go and sit by his sister at the base of the tree.

"I will," another cat stepped up, this time a she-cat that Moonstar didn't recognize. She came to sit next to Silverheart and Nightfang.

"Thank you, anyone else?" Moonstar asked after a few moments. Several other cats pledge their allegiance, until only a few still sat away from the tree.

"I think you're all crazy," a black tom spat after a second, "I'm leaving before you all get yourselves killed." He got up and left his tail high and haughty in the air. The three other cats that remained spoke similar reasons for leaving, and took off in different directions. The cats of IceClan now returned to their former positions, and looked up at their new leader for instructions on what to do next.

Moonstar was at lost for words, she hadn't expected it to be so easy, _better say something!_ She told herself.

"Cats of IceClan, thank you for choosing to stay here. First, we must journey to find a new camp. Then, we can start functioning like a real Clan!" Her little speech was met with a roar of approval. Moonstar hoped down from the tree, and ignored Silverheart's complaint that an acorn had fallen in her head. "IceClan, move out!" Moonstar ordered, and took lead of her Clan as they searched for their new home.

Just out of the tree line, the cats of IceClan were surprised to find a huge mountain range. The side closest to the cats was riddle with holes, perfect caves. A series of walk ways connected the various caves, so it would be east to get from one to another. About half way up, a rock ledge jutted out farther than to rest, a perfect place to address the clans from.

"Go and explore, I want a report on the cave sizes, and then we will decide which cave will be which." Moonstar told the cats as she jumped up onto the rock ledge that would serve as the high-rock. _Rather high-ledge._ Moonstar awaited her Clan's return with anticipation; she couldn't believe it had been this easy finding a great camp. All the kits, elders, and queens would be able to retreat to the higher caves when another clan attacked.

"Moonstar!" a cat called, snapping the new leader out of her day dreams. "The top most cave is the smallest, and would only fit one cat. I think it should be your den."

"Thank you. You are?"

"Sunclaw, formally of RiverClan." The she-cat said.

Next, a tom said "The ones in the next row down would be a good Elders' Den and Nursery. The one that should be the Elders' has soft sand in it, and is a little smaller than the one that should be the Nursery. That one is really warm, and had a small and very shallow pool in it. Perfect for queens and their kits."

"Excellent. Your name?" Moonstar asked again, _I really have to learn theses names fast…_

"Polarpelt, formally of WindClan."

Another tom stepped up. "Moonstar, the caves on the ground floor would be great for the Warriors', Apprentices' and Medicine dens. The Warriors' is the biggest, and has lots of room. The Apprentices' is slightly smaller, but is just the right size for apprentices. The Medicine den has a small entrance, but it broadens out into a sizeable cave. It is next to a large pool, with many plants and flowers growing next to it."

"Thank you. You are?"

"I'm Sparrowtalon, formally of ShadowClan."

"All right, the rest of you, get to your dens, have some cat show you if you weren't listening. Rest tonight, then we will build a proper home tomorrow." Moonshine said as she jumped down from the high-ledge. She padded up the gentle incline to the den highest on the mountain. She padded slowly into its entrance, and was glad she did so, for a sharp bend in the tunnel came up unexpectedly. Turning it, Moonstar gasped. A small den stood before her, complete with a tiny waterfall. Its music filled the air with a sense of tranquility.

"Moonstar?" A voice called from outside the den.

Moonstar jumped, quickly gathered herself, and called "Come it." She sat facing the entrance, and curled her tail over her paws.

"I brought you some moss and bracken for your nest tonight." The cat, Splitfang, said. Moonstar recognized him from ThunderClan.

"Thank you Splitfang, how is everything else coming along?"

"Well, we don't have any queens, so that den is empty. All the warriors have gathered enough moss and bracken for all of us. We have a few apprentices that will need mentors, but that can wait until morning. Goodnight Moonstar." Splitfang meowed as he turned to leave the den.

"Goodnight, and thanks again!" Moonstar called after the tom. After he left, Moonstar began arranging her nest. She decided to build it on the other side of the cave from the waterfall. After which, she swiftly fell asleep, dreaming about the tasks yet to come.

Moonstar awoke to the sound of the yowls and shrieks cats in battle. She pelted out of her den, only to see her Clan in the midst of battle. The worried leader sniffed the air, it was a confusing jumble of scents from all the clans, but she thought she could smell more WindClan than anything else.

Sprinting down from her cave, Moonstar threw herself into the fray. A cat came rushing up to attack her just as her paws hit the ground. She dodged around her, and leapt onto her back, clamping down with her teeth on the enemy's ear. The she-cat shrieked, and tried to crush Moonstar beneath her. IceClan's leader was able to jump out of the way, and scored a deep scratch down the WindClan warrior's side. She yowled and ran.

Moonstar looked around, trying to pick out another enemy cat; she saw Silverheart and Nightfang fighting a big tom. Nightfang was doing most of the fighting, for Silverheart was still a little weakened from her injury. She saw him do down to the other tom, and raced to help him. Some other cat blocked her way, so she jumped over it in a stunning arc. The dumbfounded cat could only stare up- wards as Moonstar cleared the leap.

Silverheart was already trying to rescue her brother when Moonstar arrived. She clawed at the tom's face, missing only once. He left off Nightfang, who lay panting on the ground, and turned to Silverheart and Moonshine, who had fallen into the instinctive partner battle routine. Silverheart skirted around him, while Moonstar raked her claws down his unprotected sides. When he had finally had enough, he ran away without a sound. Moonstar looked around again, all of the WindClan cats were retreating. She bounded up the high-ledge, and yowled to Onestar, who she could see at the camp outskirts.

"StarClan would never let you win a battle that was fought for no reason. Leave us, for I have StarClan's blessing!"

Onestar called back, "Fine half-clan, but this will not be the last attack, it might not be my Clan next time, but we won't give up until you and your half-clan freaks are destroyed!" He yowled to his cats, and they melted back into the forest, disappearing like a horrible nightmare.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high-ledge for a clan meeting!" Moonstar called to her cats. They all started to limp and walk back into the camp. "Who has been lost?"

"Nightfang is dead!" Silverheart cried before any other cat could speak. "Breezepelt killed him!"

"I'm sorry, Silverheart, anyone else?"

"My sister, Snowtail…" Sunclaw yowled, a tiny bit calmer than Silverheart.

"Emberstripe, Comettail, and Fiercefang, and I think that's it." Splitfang said, emotion clogging up his voice.

"Cats of IceClan, this will not go unanswered. We will not attack WindClan, but at the next gathering, I will bring this up. I will make it clear to the other Clans that this is StarClan's will. We will show them what being IceClan really means!" all the cats yowled as loudly as they could until Moonstar signaled them to be silent. "Any cat that is injured, report to Briarberry. But before you do, I would like to appoint my deputy. I saw these words before the spirits of deputies past, so that they may hear and approve of my choice. Splitfang will be the first deputy of IceClan." She paused to let the words sink I before continuing. "Silverheart, I would like to see you in my den."

Silverheart nodded dumbly, and followed her leader up to her den. "I'm sorry about Nightfang; we will give him and the others a proper burial and vigil after I speak with you. I want you to know why I didn't pick you as deputy. One, you haven't had an apprentice yet. And that leads to reason two, you were barley an apprentice yourself a few days ago. I would say you were too young, but look at me, I've barley been a warrior for two seasons, and I'm already the leader of a band of banished cats. You will be deputy someday, Silverheart, maybe not my deputy, but you will be. Trust me. One more thing, do you feel fir enough to go to the gathering in a few days?"

"I don't care that I wasn't deputy, I don't think I'm ready for it anyways, because you're right. I'm barley a warrior, and I've already joined a band of banished cats, been scarred for life, and lost my brother. Don't worry yourself about it, Moonstar, and yes, I can go to the gathering." She turned and padded away before Moonstar could say anything else.

Moonshine curled up in her nest and sigh. Things had gone wrong on her very first day, what kind of leader was she?

The next morning, Moonstar called out to her cats, another clan meeting was in order. "It has come to my attention that we have a few apprentices that need mentors, Bigpaw, Spotpaw, Duskpaw, and Snowpaw, step forward. Your mentors will be Splitfang, Sunclaw, Clovertail and Farstripe." The apprentices and their new mentors touched noses, then backed away into the ranks of the clans. "Continue with building up our dens and defenses, who knows when we might need them." Moonstar said in dismissal as she retreated back into her den. "Splitfang, I need to talk with you."

On the night of the gathering, Moonstar was all but nervous wreck. "What if they attack us before I can speak?" she worried to Splitfang for millionth time as she paced back in forth in her den. "What if they won't listen?"

"They will listen," Splitfang said again for the millionth time. "And they won't kill us. We have StarClan on our side tonight."

"You right," Moonstar sighed, "and it time to go, we have to leave a bit early; we have a longer way to travel than the other clans." She padded out of the den with Splitfang tight behind her. "It is time!" she called to her clan. She waited until all those who had volunteered to go had gathered beneath the high-ledge. "Let's go!" Moonstar leapt down to lead her clan proudly to the gathering.

They had left at sun-high, but were still a little late. Moonstar looked upon her old clan mates with mixed feelings, on one paw, she missed them dearly, but on the other, she hated them for banishing her for something she had no control over. She twitched her ears, and led IceClan's charge into the clearing. She bounded onto the tree before anyone could say something.

"Moonshine, what are you doing here?" Firestar asked, surprise written all over his features.

"Actually, its Moonstar now. I am the leader of IceClan, the Clan of half-clans." The cats of the Clans started to mummer, and a few shouts of insults and cries for battle rang out. Moonstar looked to the sky, and saw a cloud drifting towards the moon. "Look at the sky!" she yowled above the noise, "StarClan willed it to be! Now just let me explain." She waited until all the other cats were silent before she launched into her tale.

She spoke of the journey, and being attacked by ShadowClan. Blackstar hissed at her, but Leopardstar and Firestar forced him be silent. Moonstar spoke of finding the perfect camp, and of WindClan's attack.

Onestar looked at his paws and shame, and meowed "I'm sorry Moonstar, I was not right to attack you. Forgive me?"

"Yes, now where was I? Oh yes, so you see, we half-clans have risen above what you all thought we were, and have created a clan. We are no longer half-clans, but we are IceClan instead!" she was met with a roar from her clan; she flicked her ears to make them settle down. "Any cats that do not like the banishing of IceClan from everywhere else, or any of you that are considered half-clan here are welcome to join IceClan." She waited, and sure enough, a few cats stepped up, and mingled into the ranks of IceClan.

"You rotten cowards!" Blackstar roared. "You do nothing except shrivel behind your betters and leaders, may StarClan doom you all to the Dark Forest!" he jumped down from the tree and bounded away with his Clan.

"So much for him," Firestar snorted. "I am sorry for having to banish you in the first place, Moonstar, but I had no choice. All the other clans screamed for half-clan blood, and I could not just sit by and watch my cats be slaughtered for no fault of their own. I thought it was what was best to do at the time, and I can see that I was right." He smiled at his former warrior, "You will make a great leader, Moonstar, and ThunderClan and I had better go, it's getting late and I believe you have a long way to travel." He nodded to Leopardstar and Onestar, and left with ThunderClan. Onestar and Leopardstar said similar things, and left with their clans. One cat stayed however, and Moonstar's heart skipped a beat, it was Mistyfoot, her mother.

"Moonstar," she called, "can I have a word with you before go?"

"Of course."

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for not being able to keep you. I was deputy, and I still am, so I could not risk the fate of my Clan for my own happiness. I remember how shocked I was, and how happy Tigerheart was, when I first found out that I was expecting kits again." A faint smile stole over Mistyfoot as she was lost in memories. "Just remember, I never stopped missing you, or loving you." She looked into Moonstar's eyes, before turning away to go catch up with her clan. Moonstar shook herself, and started on the journey back home.

Back at camp, Moonstar summarized what had happened at the gathering, and told her clan to get some rest. "There is much work to do tomorrow." With that, she dismissed them, then retired to her den for the night.

"IceClan will be strong" Moonshine whispered to herself as she finally laid down to rest. She was bone weary from all that had happened at the gathering, and the stress of being leader was beginning to catch up with her. She was almost asleep, when a thought she had been ignoring crossed her mine, a thought that made her bolt upright. The meaning of the –star at the end of her name finally became clear. "IceClan… My Clan…"


End file.
